Nexus
Nexus (Nibbanian: Nexia) is a post-Outer Heaven re-implementation of the nation state reformed by Supreme Lord Tiltania, mainly situated in Eastern Europe. Nexus' towns sit upon the Red Sea, the Black Sea, The Pacific Ocean and the Labrador Sea. Outer Heaven was established to be a group of militaristic entities interested in extreme strength and prosperity, but due to the lack of proper structure the nation grew inactive and suffered as a cause of it. Supreme Lord Tiltania of Nibbania had made contact with many of his friends and town mayors when he decided to re-implement the nation as a group of builders and industrialists. This opportunity to recreate Outer Heaven with a new focus on visible productivity and stability was seized. Many of it's towns were situated across Eastern Europe, for instance Nexus City, Erion, Istanbul, Byzantine_Empire, Luthadel and many other towns spread across Europe and the globe as a whole. The re-establishment of Outer Heaven into Nexus was initially the reformation of Nibbania as Nexus City. At the time, the town lacked a proper name and etiquette was loose. Supreme Lord Tiltania took quick notice of this and appointed a senate of the nations founders; Clienta Frux, incharge of the nations Foreign Ministry, Devonia Rillius, incharge on physical infrastructure, and Iberian Nonian, who would lead political discussions acting as a speaker for the senate. Although these roles would become more obscured over time, the Senate managed to work well together to make justified and level-headed decisions for the nation. In the event that Outer Heaven would come to know as ‘Journey's End’, the sun set on the empire as it was known, and the server officially shut down for the Seventh Era to be developed. This is when Supreme Lord Tiltania would assemble Nexus’ members. On the 23rd August 2019, Nexus was officially announced to be formed when the Seventh Era turned around. The nation’s Discord server was formed shortly after and it’s core members were invited. History Ideals and Formation Nexus was formed with two main goals in mind from it's very beggining; build good looking towns and have efficient indsutry. These two fundamental ideals remained true throughout all of Nexus' life and would be greatly enforced and encouraged the nations leadership. These ideals came about as after a lack of building done in Outer Heaven's capital Nibbania and visits to towns such as Roma, Elysium and Aragon inspired him to create a nation that was not only practical but also was aethetically pleasing. In addition, Outer Heaven lacked a proper indsutry other than some smaller setups nearer to the end of the Sixth Era. When the chance to re-establish Outer Heaven came around, Supreme Lord Tiltania came to his senses to realise what the nation was missing the fucking idiot. Culture Nexian culture takes a lot of inspiration from that of Nibbania. It's two main languages are English (92.8% of the Nexian population speak English as their main language) and Nibbanian (7.2% of the Nexian population speak English as their main language). The national animal of Nexus is the Pig, matching that of Nibbania and Outer Heaven. This is mainly a cause of it's main religion, Piggism. Piggism is followed by 88.4% of the Nexian population. It is widely considered the 'true Nexian religion' by most of it's people and the government. In TheTiltedIndian's theory, Mother Pig, the head of Piggism, is one of many personalities based off of the founder of MCPE, ilia_bro. Mother Pig is the rage and is a threatening force to be reckoned with inside of Nexus. Although religious freedom is encouraged within Nexus (to certain extents), Mother Pig has formed religious alliances with the likes of Holy Boat and Spy Crab. = Category:Sixth Era Category:Nations Category:Sixth Era Nation Category:Seventh Era